Tiberius Blackthorn
Tiberius Blackthorn jest Nocnym Łowcą. Mieszka z rodzeństwem i Emmą w Instytucie w Los Angeles. Biografia Wczesne życie Urodził się w 1997 roku, jako piąte z siedmiorga rodzeństwa. Ma siostrę bliźniaczkę, Livię, starszą o kilka minut. Mroczna Wojna Blackthornowie padli ofiarą planu Sebastiana. Zaatakował Instytut i przemienił tych, których udało mu się znaleźć, w Mrocznych. Ty wraz z rodzeństwem uciekł przez Portal do Idrisu, gdzie następnie został przesłuchany przez Clave. W czasie bitwy ukrywał się w Sali Porozumień z pozostałymi dziećmi. Wśród Mrocznych, którzy przedarli się do wewnątrz, był jego ojciec, Andrew. Po zakończeniu wojny pojawił się z problem, co zrobić z Ty'em i jego rodzeństwem pozbawionymi opieki. Helen została zesłana na Wyspę Wrangla, a Mark dołączył do Dzikiego Polowania. Jednym z pomysłów było wysłanie do Akademii lub rozdzielenie ich pomiędzy Instytuty. Wtedy Jia Penhallow przedstawiła Arthura Blackthorna, brata Andrew, jako ich nowego opiekuna i głowę Instytutu w Los Angeles. Żegnając się z Julianem, Helen poprosiła go, by szczególną uwagę przywiązywał do Ty'a. Zimny Pokój Ty razem z rodzeństwem pojawił się w Idrisie na ślubie Helen i Aline Penhallow.Gorycz w ustach W 2012 roku, tuż po wizycie w Anglii, przedstawiciele Ciemnego Dworu i Dzikiego Polowania zaproponowali, że zwrócą Marka jego rodzinie w zamian za pomoc w znalezieniu mordercy faerie. Tiberius pomagał Julianowi i Emmie w prowadzeniu śledztwa. W międzyczasie między nim a Livią dochodziło do nieporozumień z powodu jego zainteresowania Centurionami. Livvy nie podobał się ten pomysł, ponieważ Centurioni nie mogli posiadać parabatai. ''Również Julian martwił się o Ty'a. Wiedział, że w Scholomancji nie będzie mógł chronić brata przed Clave. Gdy Julian i Emma odwiedzili Johnny'ego Rooka, Ty schował się w bagażniku samochodu i zakradł się do jego domu. W piwnicy zaatakował Kita Rooka, przystawił mu nóż do gardła. Jules był wściekły na brata za narażenie się na niebezpieczeństwo. Ty wyruszył z pozostałymi na ratunek Tavvy'emu, który został porwany przez Malcolma. Po śmierci Johnny'ego Kit trafił do Instytutu. Tam udowodniono, że jest Nocnym Łowcą. Od tamtej pory Ty opiekuje się Kitem.Pani Noc'' Livvy i Ty podsłuchiwali spotkanie Diany z Clary Fairchild i Jacem Herondalem. Towarzyszyli Kitowi w czasie pierwszego treningu w krewnym. To właśnie od Ty'a Kit otrzymał swoją pierwszą runę, iratze.Władca Cieni Tiberius przyłapał Kita na próbie ucieczki z Instytutu, lecz przekonał go do zostania, wtajemniczając w swój plan szpiegowania Centurionów. Wspólnie z Livvy śledzili Zarę Dearborn i odkryli, że razem z Manuelem planują odebrać Arthurowi władzę nad Instytutem. Chcieli ostrzec wuja, a wtedy Diana wyjawiła rodzeństwu, że to Julian przez cały czas zajmował się wszystkim. Kiedy Instytut został zaatakowany przez Malcolma Fade'a i demony, Arthur ruszył na pomoc Ty'owi i Livvy. W obawie o własne życie, Blackthornowi i Kit przenieśli się do Instytutu Londyńskiego. Osobowość Ty jest błyskotliwy, osobliwy, samotny, oderwany od rzeczywistości i bardzo uparty. Chce zostać detektywem; jest zagorzałym fanem książek Sir Arthura Conan Doyle'a o Sherlocku Holmesie i innych kryminałów. Kocha zwierzęta, zwłaszcza motyle, ćmy i osy. Potrafi bardzo realistycznie je odwzorowywać. Gdy był młodszy ukrywał niektóre okazy w swoim pokoju. Jego pokój jest schludny i zorganizowany. Książki porządkuje według kolorów, te w ulubionym trzyma przy łóżku; te, których nie lubi, chowa w różnych zakamarkach. Książki o Sherlocku Holmesie znajdują się na nocnym stoliku razem z drobnymi zabawkami, które zrobił dla niego Julian, by pomagały mu się uspokoić i skupić. Livvy bardzo chce zostać jego parabatai, lecz on nie jest tym zainteresowany. Zamierza dołączyć do Scholomancji, czego nie popierają Diana i Julian. Wygląd W przeciwieństwie do większości rodzeństwa, ma ciemne, czarne włosy i szare oczy. On i jego siostra bliźniaczka Livvy urodzili się z szarymi oczami, choć jej zmieniły się na niebiesko-zielone. Oboje mają długie rzęsy. Ty jest też dość chudy. Relacje * 'Livvy: '''Ty i jego siostra bliźniaczka są niemal nierozłączni. Zrobiliby dla siebie wszystko. Są względem siebie bardzo opiekuńczy. * '''Julian: '''Ty dba o Juliana, chociaż może nie okazywać tego w widoczny sposób. Nie okazuje mu często czułości, ale martwi się o niego - był przerażony, gdy Jules wrócił pewnego razu cały we krwi, pozostali musieli go przekonywać, że ta należy do kogoś innego. Julian stara się zapewniać Ty'owi odpowiednio dużo przestrzeni, by czuł się komfortowo. Umiejętności Ty nie lubi walczyć, nie wykazuje tym w ogóle zainteresowania. Mimo to jest dobrze wyszkolony w rzucaniu nożami. Występowanie * ''Miasto zagubionych dusz ''(pierwsza wzmianka) * ''Miasto niebiańskiego ognia ''(pierwsze pojawienie się) * ''Gorycz w ustach * Próba ognia * A History of Notable Shadowhunters & Denizens of the Downworld * Pani Noc * Władca Cieni Ciekawostki * Kocha zwierzęta, choć ukrywa je w swoim pokoju. * Z wyglądu bardziej przypomina swoich przodków, Jesse'go i Ruperta Blackthornów. * Jego imię pochodzi od rzymskiego cesarza Tiberiusa Claudiusa Nero.Imiona Blackthornów Przypisy Kategoria:Członkowie rodziny Blackthornów Kategoria:Nocni Łowcy de:Tiberius Blackthorn en:Tiberius Blackthorn hu:Tiberius Blackthorn ru:Тайбериус Блэкторн